Playing Basketball
by lpsfan100
Summary: Kyle teaches Nichole how to play basketball. Kyle/Nichole Oneshot Please review first fanfiction story.


This is my first fanfic story and I just wanted to do a Kyle/Nichole story because I can't find any there but enjoy.

It was a sunny saturday afternoon in South Park and most people were enjoying the sunshine and hanging out but one particular person was hating it.

This particular person was Nichole and she was trying to improve her skill in basketball and to be honest she wasn't doing so good she couldn't get the ball in the net no matter how hard she tried. After a few more attempts she gave up and kicked the basketball away and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Why is it so hard it's just chucking a ball in a hoop?" The girl asked herself aloud looking up to the sky what she didn't realise a certain red haired green eyed hat wearing boy was walking past this boy was minding his business when a basketball came flying from the court nearly hitting him in the head if he didn't catch it he then walked over to see Nichole sitting on the bench looking depressed.

"What's Nichole doing sitting at a basketball court she's more into soccer?" Kyle then looked at the basketball then Nicho he put two and two together and face palmed himself.

"Of course she's obviously trying to get better but she really looked bummed about something." Kyle thought as he walked over to her.

"Nichole hey what's up." Kyle greeted being his usual cheery self

"Hey Kyle." Nichole responded but not in her usual cheery hyperactive self.

"Are you okay Nichole you seemed depressed about something?" Kyle asked

"No but it's nothing serious its minor." Nichole said looking away from Kyle

"Does this minor thing have to do with the basketball you kicked away nearly hitting me in the face?" Kyle said Nichole was caught off guard as she looked at Kyle who had her basketball under his arm.

"Sorry about that Kyle didn't see you their." Nichole said looking down taking interest in her shoes

"No big deal but you can tell me why your at a basketball court and not at the soccer pitch?" Kyle asked sitting beside her causing Nichole to slightly blush at the closeness Kyle noticed this too and also blushed

"I was trying to get a bit better but I absolutely suck!" Nichole exclaimed

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked to which Nichole just nodded

"Tell ya what show me how you shoot and everything else and I'll watch and give you advice okay." Kyle said smiling this totally surprised Nichole but she just nodded and smiled slightly at Kyle who returned the smile. They headed back to the court and Nichole took a few shots at the basket a few times every time missing Kyle just stayed silent and observed when Nichole shot her fifth basket he spoke walking over.

"Your stance is all wrong."Kyle said as he picked up the ball and gave it to Nichole he then stood behind her causing her to blush as Kyle fixed her stance.

"You stand both legs facing the basket shoulder width apart the ball resting on the tips of your fingers on your dominant hand the other hand supporting the ball by placing it on the side of the ball." Kyle said as he guided Nichole 's hands into the proper position.

"Now lift you arms and flick your wrist." Kyle advised as Nichole did that and this time the ball went into the basket causing Nichole to smile and cheer.

"Alright I did it." She cheered making Kyle laugh

"Whats so funny?" She pouted

"Calm down don't get ahead of yourself you scored one basket and that was with my help" Kyle said

"Let me try by myself." Nichole said she got into her stance she flicked her wrist and the ball went into the basket she faced Kyle and stuck her tongue out at him causing him to chuckle at the sight.

"What do you say we just have some fun and shoot some baskets for fun."Kyle said to his friend who nodded.

"Oh after you want me to give you some tips on how to play soccer?" Nichole asked the red

"Sure why not its only fair to be honest." Kyle replied looking at Nichole

"Lets play." Nichole said as they started to compete for fun after they finished Nichole had scored 31 points and Kyle had scored 29 points he purposely missed the last shot to make Nichole feel better about herself. They were laying under a tree after and were relaxing the sun was starting to set when Nichole spoke.

"That was fun but you didn't need to purposely miss that last shot ya know." Nichole said

"Don't know what your talking bout?" Kyle said

"Okay sure deny all you want but we both know you coulda made that shot Kyle" Nichole said sitting up and facing Kyle

"Yeah I missed on purpose but that was only because I thought it would cheer you up." Kyle admitted

"Why did ya think that?" She asked

"Because every time we do it in gym or after school I show off too much I don't go easy on you even though you rarely play basketball and I wanted to make up for it Nicki." Kyle said looking away

"You know something?" Nichole asked

"What?" Kyle asked sitting up looking Nichole in the eyes taking note of how beautiful she looked in the sunset he blushed looking at her she noticed and smirked as a thought came to her mind.

"If you wanted to make it up to me all you had to do was one little thing." Nichole said looking Kyle in the face

"Really and what might that be?" Kyle said what Nichole did next was unexpected she kissed him on the cheek blushing as red as Kyle's hair and Kyle blushed a shade of red to match.

"You coulda asked me out." Nichole said

"Well what if you and me go see a movie tomorrow night nothing fancy and nothing small something just right for us." Kyle said holding her hand

"Okay but don't tell anyone yet lets tell them Monday in the computer lab after school."Nichole suggested

"Sure." Kyle said as they walked holding each others hand.

"Is everyone going to be there." Nichole asked curious

"I think so."Kyle said as they arrived at Nichole's home.

"Goodnight." Kyle said

"Goodnight." Nichole said as she kissed Kyle on the cheek again he smiled as he walked home.

"I can get used to that." They both thought

THE END.

Reviews please.


End file.
